Different Perspective
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: Anger has fueled Daniel Bryan into finding a new outlook on his enemies. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I was kicking around some ideas with my other fics and I didn't have enough time to post one of them today, but I still wanted to get something up on the site for you guys. This is one of my many drafts that I haven't posted yet. If you like it, let me know and I'll post some of the others I have just sitting in queue. As always, please remember to review at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that Daniel Bryan was mad at the COO and his wife, Stephanie McMahon for what they did was a bit of an understatement. He was absolutely pissed! Not only had they both led him to believe that he could become the WWE champion, but they actually let it happen, just to tear it away from him in the end. It was sick and twisted that they even dreamed of doing it!<p>

All Daniel wanted was answers. Sure Stephanie, herself, came down to the ring just to tell him that he didn't fit the part of a champion, but he wasn't going to believe that. It was true that he didn't trust Stephanie at all. There had to be something deeper going on. He knew that he wasn't going to find answers from her or Paul. If he wanted to know what was really going on, he was going to have to do some snooping.

Deciding his plan of action, Daniel left his locker room in pursuit of Paul Levesque's office. He had to find something that would give him some clues as to what was actually going on. As he reached the office, he looked both ways down the hall before carefully and quietly opening the door. Checking first that no one was inside, he continued on towards the desk of the COO.

Daniel had come to the office to find some sort of a conspiracy involving the two people he hated most in this world, but as he dug deeper into the office, he discovered much more.

He picked up the photograph that was closest to him. It was a picture of a young man, who looked no older than 24, with shoulder length blonde hair. The man was carrying a beautiful, young, girl on his back. Both people were smiling as they made eye contact with each other. Surely this couldn't be Paul, the man who snaps your neck when you look at him the wrong way. The more Daniel thought about it, the women couldn't be the cold and calculating, Stephanie McMahon, either. He's never seen the couple as happy as the two beautiful people in the picture. Still, he continued his search for answers.

Daniel moved on from the desk, over to the bookshelf. Rummaging through all the books on the top-level, he kneeled down to check out the middle row. Here, he came across another picture. No doubt a wedding photo and a beautiful one at that. The woman was wearing an elegant white gown that made her appear to be royalty. Daniel concluded that it was either the way the dress fit her so well or that the way she was glowing with joy that make her seem so alluring. The man was in his tux and had one arm placed gently on her waist as he looked down at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes. The couple truly looked in love at that very moment. Truly, it didn't fit the picture the current power couple portrayed.

There was another picture at the end of the shelf. Upon further inspection, Daniel realized that this picture must have been taken in the family's living room. Stephanie was sitting on a couch, holding a pink bundle in her gentle hands, as she smiled down at the child with pure bliss. Behind the couch, Paul stood protectively with one arm on his wife's shoulder, looking down at the tiny baby with both fear and joy in his eyes. In this moment, they looked like the perfect couple, the perfect family.

He might not like the Levesque family but there was no denying that the emotions in all these pictures were absolutely real. Daniel continued to study the two pictures on the shelf, when he was broken for his trance by the sound of someone clearing their throat. His face became drained of color when he found himself face-to-face with Stephanie McMahon.

"What, pray tell, do you think you're doing?" she asked, her cold eyes peering into his very soul.

Daniel began to stammer, "I...well I...you see."

"Get out! Now!" Stephanie basically spat at him.

He quickly left the office. But as he looked back, he realized that he had a whole new outlook on the family, now. Sure, he still hated them, but maybe just a little less now. Everything was becoming clearer now. All the little hints he had missed in the past. The way Paul would quickly stepped in front of Stephanie if someone got too close. The subtle way she would bring her hand to gingerly intertwine with his as they walked. Daniel now saw the Levesque's for what they truly were. A loving family. And love will always be more powerful than hate.


End file.
